


Revenge

by PalauMaggot



Series: Growing up in High School [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: Tony knew that Monday would have come around eventually. He also knew that he was going to have to do something about the inevitable teasing from Ty's jock friends. Tony also knew that he was going to have to go for the throat.Like father like son.(please read past installments of this series.)





	

Tony was dreading Monday morning. He knew that as soon as he stepped onto the school campus, he would feel eyes on him at all times. Even if no one was actually staring. Tony closed his eyes from the sad sight in the mirror. He had finally managed to stop crying and instead was feeling numb. Tony turned away from the mirror and went back into his own room.

Rhodey had stayed with him for that weekend and tried his best to keep Tony’s mind off of the incident. Something that was impossible in the first place but Tony appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Unfortunately he had to leave when Tony’s parents finally came home from their small trip. Which left Tony alone for the rest of that Sunday. He sat alone in his room and stared at his wall trying to think of ways to get through the next school day.

Tony knew that Steve, Bucky, and Clint were planning something. No doubt the rest of the group were in on it as well. Natasha was probably going to do some of her super sneaky things to help but Tony also knew that Ty’s friends were going to go for him. The first people that Ty would have bragged to would have been that group that Tony met the first night and the following lunch periods after.

Tony wasn’t sure what he was going to do Monday morning.

 

* * *

 

The brunet swallowed and took a small breath before he started walking again. Going through the gates of the school had an almost instantaneous effect on him. It seemed like the space around him was collapsing and crushing in on him. Tony blinked and took another deliberate breath. He glanced up from his feet and felt his heart stutter.

There was Ty’s pack of ingrates.

Tony stopped walking and schooled his facial features. Now was the time to put all of his practice with his father on the line. Now was the time to stand up to them because if Tony let them see even one single bit of weakness they would pounce and make his life even worse at school. Now was the time to stop the harassment before it even started. But what could he do?

They were seniors. They were jocks. And who was he to stand up to them? A tenth year who loved computers and algorithms. A nerd who built robots to get away from his abusive father. Tony needed to see this group as inferior. He needed to be able to take them down without them attempting to assert their dominance.

Tony was the one in the advanced classes. He was the one who was ahead of them by years. Tony was the one who could run circles around them mentally.

They were inferior. In literally every way aside from their stature.

Tony felt his eyes turn to glass. He lifted his chin and allowed a small smirk to rest on his lips. Oh yeah, he could tear them apart with words and that was really the only thing that Tony needed. He knew from experience that physical wounds heal, but the mentality took a very long time to recover if it ever even did. As the group moved closer, Tony’s shoulders relaxed fully. He had his answer.

Be Howard.

Tony didn’t notice his own group gathering close by and stop at the look on his face.

All Tony saw was red.

“Hey, we heard you and Ty did the dirty over the weekend… How’d you like it?” One of them leered and quirked an eyebrow. Another boy spoke up lewdly, “Yeah, he said you took it like a little whore!”

Tony huffed and casually rolled his eyes, “Yeah, we did. And the bastard couldn’t even make me cum.” He allowed his smirk to strengthen at the shock that was now on the group’s faces, “He finished so fast I couldn’t even tell that he had done it to be honest.” Lie. But he continued, Tony knew that he had to drive the nail in as fast and as hard as he could, so he kept talking. Kept taking their power, “Barely any prep and then bam. Wasn’t even sore the next day.” Lie. “It’s pitiful really. I thought he would be at least average.” Tony started to strut away and kept the look on his face.

He wouldn’t be able to drop it for the entire day. And he would need to keep his strength for when Ty inevitably cornered him after the team went back to talk to him.

But by then the damage will have been done. As long as Tony didn’t break down in front of Ty, then the team would no doubt believe him since Ty would try too hard to prove himself right. Pride could be a delicate thing. Howard knew how to break it and unfortunately Tony knew too. He just never did. He never wanted to be his father. Apparently today he was growing into it.

And the scary part was that Tony liked being able to do it. The power rush that he got when he flipped the coin on them. He couldn’t wait until he saw Ty’s face.

As he walked away, he didn’t notice the expressions on his friends.

 

* * *

 

After fourth period, when he was leaving one of his classes with Bruce, Tony could see Ty making a beeline for him from across the campus. The thunderous look on the football player was enough to make Tony smirk again. He could only imagine how much ribbing the team gave Ty. The smirk dropped off his face when he remembered Bruce was next to him. He needed to get his friend out of the blast zone. Tony didn’t want Bruce (or anyone else for that matter) caught up in the fight that was about to happen.

“Hey Bruce, I forgot I wanted to talk to Mr. Wade about something, I’ll catch up with the group okay?”

Bruce nodded, “Alright. I am okay with waiting though.”

Tony shook his head, “I don’t know how long it’ll take so go ahead and eat before you get hangry.” at Bruce’s light blush Tony continued, “I heard your stomach in class. I understand.”

Bruce stared at Tony for a few more seconds before nodding, “Call us if you need us okay?” It was said softer and Tony had to bite his lip from outright hugging the other boy.

“Yeah, I’ll be done in a bit. Thank you.”

Bruce nodded and left. Tony let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were as cold and sharp as they were in the morning. He let his arms relax to his sides, made eye contact with Ty, and waited.

Ty growled as he approached the younger boy, “What the hell was that?!”

Tony placed his hands inside of his pockets and quirked an eyebrow, “What’s wrong Ty? Something go wrong with your day?”

Like with any semblance of drama inside of high school, a small crowd was already hovering curiously.

Ty just glared at Tony, not noticing the audience, “You told my group a bunch of lies.”

Tony let one side of his mouth lift, “As opposed to your absolute truth.” He was getting to the older boy, and if he was successful, then he could use whoever was recording their interaction as proof and get Ty to back off. Possibly to switch school as well if Tony played his cards right.

Ty growled again and grabbed one of Tony’s arms tightly, “You just keep pushing your luck and see where that gets you.”

Tony feigned boredom over his terror, “What, another disappointing short evening?” He made himself keep eye contact with Ty. Tony was aware of the light snort that came from the group that was watching him and allowed that to fuel his cruelty, “You were nothing Ty.”

Ty smirked, but Tony could tell that the anger was simmering under the surface, “Please, I was the best you ever had.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’ve had better blow jobs from a blender.”

Ty squeezed Tony’s arm tighter, “You fucking keep it up Stark and I’ll rape you so hard that you wont walk for a week. You think last time was bad? I left you crying on that couch and I can do it again. Just you wait.”

Tony allowed a satisfied smile rest on his lips when he heard the quiet laughter from his line immediately die out after Ty spoke, “What was that? I don’t think the multiple cameras recording heard you.” He said as he tilted his head in the direction of the now large group.

Ty’s eyes widened as he quickly looked around them.

Tony pushed the hand off of his arm, “Tiberius. I’m going to sue the fuck out of you if you come within 20 feet of me again.” Tony turned and tossed over his shoulder, “Oh and good luck trying to find ‘another hole to put it in’ after that confession goes on youtube. Have fun being a convicted sex offender.” Tony turned back around and kept walking. He blinked when Natasha fell into step beside him and immediately curled inward.

The last thing he wanted was for his friends to see him turn into his father. As he turned to her to beg her not to say anything he caught sight of a familiar prosthetic and turned completely. There were Bucky, Steve and Clint in the crowd. The same crowd that Tony and Ty had been in front of.

Tony snapped his mouth shut and looked back at Natasha with fear. He winced minutely when she lightly touched where Ty had bruised.

Natasha pulled him gently into a hug, “I think we are all more shocked that you were able to take on Ty before we got our shots at him.” She held him until the tenseness started to leave his frame, “Don’t think that we wont though. Before the day is done I can guarantee that Tiberius Stone will have at least three broken bones.”

Tony chuckled and nodded. He sniffed and closed his eyes tightly against the burn of tears.

_‘I have the best friends.’_

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, ive been in a pretty bad place for the past few weeks. im slowly coming out of it and hopefully with the things that are happening in the future i wont fall back down. its likely that i will but hey, one can hope right?
> 
> anyways. this Tony was fun to write.  
> i wasnt sure about what clint bucky and steve would do and then this popped into my head.  
> maybe in the next installment they had beat up ty or something. who knows.
> 
> thank you for reading !


End file.
